Personal area networks (PANs), such as WiFi networks and Bluetooth (BT) networks, for example, and fourth generation (4G) networks, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and Long Term Evolution (LTE), for example, have been gaining popularity because of the flexibility, convenience in connectivity, and/or high data throughput they provide. Devices that support both types of networks need to enable operation with limited and/or reduced interference.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.